


New Days

by Greenygal



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-03
Updated: 2011-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenygal/pseuds/Greenygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barda adjusts to Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Days

There are no holidays on Apokolips—at least, none that a human would recognize. In Granny's orphanage and the Armagetto, the only things to celebrate are death, and Darkseid.

It's in defiance of that, Barda knows, that Scott throws himself so enthusiastically into the holidays of his adopted planet, and Valentine's Day is one of his favorites. That first time he'd tried to celebrate it, she'd thought they'd been invaded by enemies with a floral obsession. With unfortunate consequences to Scott's decorations, but she _had_ apologized afterwards. (She still secretly thinks the makeup sex was more to the point than candy hearts, but then the melted chocolate had turned out to be very useful.)

So she plays the human game with him, accepting his floods of flowers and candlelit dinners and sunset flights over the water. She's even surprised herself at how much pleasure she takes in the rituals—the appeal of useless beauty comes hard to her sometimes, but it does come. Scott isn't the only one unlearning the habits of Apokolips.

But she'll never need a calendar to remind her of what they are to each other, of how far they've come. All she needs—all she's ever needed—is one look in his eyes, to set her free.


End file.
